


Peace Offerings

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo Ren is the most feared person in the galaxy, there is no doubt.  But on Starkiller Base, there is one more terrifying than even he…especially if you make her cry.  Hux decides that for his own safety, it was better to give her a peace offering than deal with her husband.





	Peace Offerings

Kylo Ren walked with purpose, he always did.  His steps clear and determined as he walked to whatever destination he needed to get to that day.  But in this moment, there was more passion behind those steps.  He left the meeting with a few captains and had only one destination in mind.  Home.

 

He glared at any who dared get in his way, or speak.  Unless it was the well wishes.  He enjoyed those, it made him happy and excited to hear those.  But other than that, he didn’t let anything stop him until he was through the door to his quarters and smiling down at the beautiful woman who occupied them.

 

“Welcome home!”  She spoke with a happy tone.  She smiled up at him as she ran a hand over her enlarged stomach.  “Your little one has been anxious since you left.  I think they want their Daddy.”  Her calm voice washed over Kylo, a soft smile appearing as he knelt down beside her and ran a hand over her stomach, kissing it sweetly before leaning up to kiss her.

 

But that was where he stopped.  The kiss to her lips left a lingering taste.  Something different than usual.  He pulled away from her and looked at her curiously, before looking over to the table.  A few boxes of chocolates sat there, opened with a couple out of each.

 

“Where did you get those?”  It wasn’t in anger that he asked, but more of fear, that caused his harsh tone.  She shouldn’t be eating random things that appear in their quarters.  What if something was poison or bad for the baby?  They already had a scare when an officer left some delicacy from their home planet and it caused his wife to have an allergic reaction. 

 

His loving wife Kira, Lady Ren as everyone on the ship called her, just chuckled at having guessed his reaction.  “They are a gift, from General Hux.  Well…more of a peace offering.”  She snickered then, earning her the piercing gaze of her husband again.

 

“Peace Offering?”  His voice was low, dangerously low.  “Why would he need to give a peace offering?  What did that idiot do?”

 

Kira giggled and ran her fingers through Kylo’s hair, kissing his forehead with a smile.  “It is more of what I did to sucker him out of it…I got a little bored.”

 

000

 

“Shouldn’t have gone this far…”  Kira spoke with a whine, leaning against the wall as she took a steady breath.  The doctor said walking would be good, not only for her and the baby, but would also aid in easing labor pains.  Double win, for those who don’t venture too far out and then get tired on the way home.  But she had to get out of their quarters, she was getting cooped up and exceedingly bored.

 

She knew she could send a mental call out for Kylo, he would quickly find her and help her back.  But he had an important meeting today, best not to bother him.  She glanced around the corner with a grunt.  “Of course, the one time there are no storm troopers around.”

 

She gave a little push off the wall and made it another corridor down, but then had to stop again.  She knew she would never make it back before dinner at this rate.  She needed someone’s help.  Just as she was getting ready to send a mental S.O.S., a savior with bright red hair came around the corner.

 

“HUX!”  She shouted loudly, enough to startle him.  “Help…”  She whined, a pitiful look on her face.  Kylo had a very much hate relationship with the man, but she found out early in her time here that Hux wasn’t all that bad.  Besides, how could you hate a man with a pet cat?! 

 

“Lady Ren, you should not be out and about in your…condition.”  Hux walked up to her nervously as he gave the disapproving comment. 

 

“I need to take walks.”  She bit out, but then deflated.  “But I am having troubles getting back.  Can you help?”  Hux looked at her for a moment, clearly considering the options.  Probably the ‘which will piss Kylo off less, that I touched his wife, or that I left her in the hallway?’  she waited for just a moment before she begging began.  “Please, Armitage?”

 

Hux was so predictable.  Once someone called him by name that heartless façade went down and he smiled sincerely.  He held out one of his arms for her to grip while the other went around her back for support.  “My lady.”  He said softly as he helped guide Kira down the hall. 

 

A couple corridors went by in silence, neither of them finding any words to say.  The boredom began to hit Kira as she tried out a few “how is the trooper program going?” and “Phasma seemed excited for the new assignment.”  But it only got her a simple response. 

 

Of course, then Hux tried his hand at small talk.  “You are due soon, are you not?”  He asked, a topic Kira was happy to talk about with a friend. 

 

“Yep!  A couple more days.”  She said with a huff.  “How could you tell?”  She asked sarcastically, joking as her large stomach shifted with each step.

 

“Well, I figured it was soon given your size.”

 

Kira stopped for a moment, just looking at him.  Sure, he said it with a joking tone, matching hers.  But…  Still!  He sensed Kira’s lack of movement and turned to her, meeting her gaze with his own eyes.  A little bit of a worried look crossed his face as he seemed to consider his words.  The look intensified when he realized how it sounded…and all Kira could think… _oh, this was going to be fun!_

 

“Did you just call me fat?”  Kira said with a calm tone, raising an eyebrow, hoping he would take the bait.  She has been stuck up in the room for the past two months…it was time to let loose and have some fun. 

 

“No…I just said…given the progress of your pregnancy-.”

 

“You called me fat!”  The troopers who were near the two of them looked on, in what Kira liked to think was horror, at the statement.  Even they knew a statement like that was too much.  Honestly, it didn’t bother Kira, she was the size of whale, but still…she loved to watch Hux squirm.  It was a trait her and Kylo shared.

 

She then thinned her lips and brought her hands to her face, mock crying into them as Hux’s panic skyrocketed. 

 

“Now, Lady…Kira, I didn’t mean it like that!”  Kira felt him guiding her back down the hallway as fast as he could manage, every few steps he would beg forgiveness or try to clarify what he meant, but Kira didn’t give him an inch.  At least, not until they were to the door to her quarters.

 

“Kira, please…”  He begged one last time, looking to her tear stained cheeks (they were more from laughter than crying, but what Hux didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him).  “Hey, how about I order those chocolates you liked?”  That caught Kira’s attention.  She knew the ones he was talking about, the ones he had gifted her and Kylo as a gift with the happy baby news.  They had been delicious, and no matter how hard she tried, she could never find them again. 

 

Kira looked to Hux with a look of wonder.  “R-really?”  She muttered. 

 

“Absolutely.  I’ll have them brought to your rooms at once.  Just…please don’t tell Ren?”  He smiled and Kira nodded, pulling him into a little hug. 

 

000

 

“A trooper brought me the boxes about an hour later.”  Kira said with a smile to herr husband.  “They are so good, here, try!”  Kira held one up, letting Kylo lean down and take a bite.  He smiled around the chocolate before kissing his wife again.

 

“So, you had fun today?”  Kylo joked as he sat beside her at the table. 

 

“Loads!  You were so right, messing with Hux is just so much fun!”  You leaned against Kylo’s arm happily.  “But you know, he isn’t a bad guy.  You should cut him some slack.” 

 

000

 

Kira meant those words, and Kylo took them to heart.  Once he became Supreme Leader, much to Hux’s dismay, he actually became a quasi-friend of the man.  It was hard to avoid after Hux had become ‘Uncle Huxie’ to his child.  It was amusing to see that not only Lady Ren could wrap Hux around her finger, but also little Aria Ren as well.  Both mother and daughter enjoyed pulling Hux’s legs sometimes. 

 

“Uncle Huxie!”  Aria squealed a she ran into the tall man’s legs.  It was surprising to see the little girl on the bridge, but no one spoke a word.  They adored the little girl, feared her father, and would never dare to cross her mother. 

 

Speaking of her mother, Kira was quick to follow after Aria, nodding to some officers as she walked in.  “Good afternoon, Armitage.” 

 

“Ladies Ren.”  He nodded to each of them.  “How may I help you?”

 

“Uncle Huxie?”  Aria pulled on his pant leg, gaining his attention.  “When is Daddy coming home?”  Her pouty frown making him sigh.  Hux didn’t even have to speak, just looked over to the officer and nodded.

 

“Sir, Supreme Leader Ren has not left the system yet.  His ETA is two weeks.” 

 

“Two…weeks?”  Hux’s eyes shot down to the little girl, whose eyes were already watering, her lip quivering as she ran back to her mother.  “I miss Daddy!”  She cried.  Kira patted the little girl’s back.  Aria looked back to Hux with tear stained cheeks.  “Can you bring him back sooner?”

 

Hux just straightened and shook his head.  “I cannot.”  He just shut his eyes and sighed as Kira walked away with a bawling Aria.  It almost broke his heart to hear her cry, the three-year-old just wanting her father.  Hux cleared his throat as the feeling of guilt welled up.  Sure it wasn’t his fault the girl was upset…but would Ren care about that?  So he walked over to his datapad. 

 

“Officer,” he called out to the nearest one.  “I need you to see to this immediately.”  He handed over some instructions to the officer, who was trying not to smile.

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

000

 

“What is that?”  Kylo asked as he walked into his quarters.  His little girl came running at him, squealing in joy that her father had returned from his mission.  He gave her head a little kiss before turning to his wife before motioning to the stuffed wookie plush that was the size of a bed.

 

“Oh…it’s a peace offering.”  Kira didn’t have to say more.  It wasn’t the first, or the second, but more accurately the eighth time that Hux had sent a peace offering to their rooms.

 

“You or Aria?” 

 

Kira glared at him playfully.  “It’s a four-foot tall wookie plush.  Who do you think?”

 

Kylo sighed and looked down to his daughter.  “What did Hux do to you, my little light?”

 

“Uncle Huxie,” Kylo snickered there.  He always did when his daughter called Hux that, “made me sad when he said you were gonna be gone a long time.”  She said with a shy tone before sticking her head back against her father’s neck.  “So he got me my wookie wook.” 

 

“I see.”  Kylo just mumbled.  He looked to his wife and chuckled.  “Like mother, like daughter, I guess.” 


End file.
